Request Me!
by DoctorRed54321
Summary: I have everything you'd need to know at the end of Esp's Request. Just look, okay? T for possible gore, and any odd things that trail in with the requests.
1. Espeon525's Request

She smiled. Her hair flew into her face as she hopped over the edge of the well. She was on a visit to the Nightmare Realm. She wanted to see her few friends in the... Universe.

She fell, hitting her head serveral times uhappily, and was thrown into the air. She landed on her face, and was greeted by a smiling man. A very scary smiling man, in a white hoodie. His face pale, his eyes bloody red, and his hand wrapped around a knife.

"Hello, Rululu-kun~!" His voice laughed.

"Hey, Japan-Senpai!" Rululu greeted him, getting up with his help.

"Killer-Senpai," Japan the Killer corrected, but was quickly cut off by a barking, smiling dog.

Rululu pet the dog's head. "Goodmorning, Italia."

The dog was oddly coloured (whom was once called Italy, _**before**_...), but the smile still creepy. He had a red body, white hair, and green eyes, ears, and tail.

Italy spun in a circle, happily barking at her.

Rululu was touched by a hand on the shoulder. "Rululu, I presume you're here to learn?"

"Of course, Germany-Senpai!" She turned around to see a faceless man in a tuxedo. He still had his short hair and cross (It was like a bowtie), but looked quite different then he did as a human. Er, how Rululu was _told_ he looked as a human, so many years ago. Paper-white skin, new outfit, deeper voice, the giving-you-a-headache-to-look-at feature, and so on.

"But can't she _play_ for now?" Japan asked Germany, Rululu noticing an odd tone.

"_No_."

"Please?"

"No, Japan."

"Aw." Japan backed away, tripping over a hissing cat. The cat was yellow, red, and brown. Odd, yes? Not in this Realm. The cat raced up to Rululu, hissing and circling her feet.

"It's okay, Spain." She said, picking up the maddened cat. He rubbed against her.

"...Aha!" Japan grabbed Rululu's shoulders and quickly dragged her out, Germany sighing in response.

"That troublemaker..." Was the last thing Rululu heard from the house. Japan realized,

_he had just ran straight into Ameriman, The England, __**AND**__ C.A.N.A.D.A._

_Ameriman towered high over them, a red white, 'und blue blocky man, first to notice. Also; first to be hit._

"Hey, dudes-!" Ameriman yelped in surprise, as he was knocked down. Then he knocked the other two down like bowling pins. The England gasped, but C.A.N.A.D.A. just giggled.

"Oh, oh no, I'm so sorry!" Japan called as he ran from the three, pulling Rululu behind him.

"But it's just Brothers!" Rululu wimpered, as the family tripped over one another, trying to catch Japan the Killer and Flaming Rululu.

"They're mad, they're mad!" Japan mumbled, rushing along the grass.

"Just go and jump in the _OTHER_ bloody well!" Rululu suggested in, unamused as he mumbled about "fence difficulty."

"Oh," Japan said, "Thank may work."

They ran, only stopping at sight of two of the few Creepytalias Japan disliked.

Eyeless SOB, and his brother; Mouthless Kore.

Eyeless SOB was a tall guy with long (well, for a guy. His hair reaches his shoulders), black-as-night, unkept hair, a mask of deep, dark green [it had no mouth, just two black holes for eyes (blood leaks from them, which looked quite sad!)], jeans, and a blue jacket. His brother was pretty much the same, just colour swapped, plus a lab coat, and a deep red mask [with a black, smiling mouth on it (blood drips from it, and it looks evilily happy!)]

"They are just sooo show-off-ey! And too much like France." Japan thought in annoyance.

"Hey, move!" He said, hoping to run past them, but failing ever so misrably. They snatched him, in unison, by the shoulders, lifting him off the ground.

"Hello, Kore! Hey, SOB!" Rululu smiled up at them, causing Kore's mask to show a light shade of pink on the edges.

"Hello..." SOB said quietly.

"Hey!" Kore spelled*, exictment.

"When will they ever leave us alooonne...?" Japan asked sadly.

"Probably never!" Rululu laughed as Ameriman, The England, and C.A.N.A.D.A. caught up to them, an angry Germany following.

_**((**__***He has no mouth. He uses sign langauge.**_

_**So! This will be a request-like-thing where I'll take your ideas and make them long-ish one-shots! I doubt I'll turn any into a series/story... I can do a large variety of anime requests, even ones I don't know! I'll look up the anime so I an write. This one was requested by someone I know called Esp. She said I should do one, and, well, I did~**_

_**And that's how it'll work. Have fun reading! ^^ **_

__DR54321


	2. A Stranger's Request

She was playing in a field with the little time she had, before her brother wanted her back for more survival training. The field was ripe with flowers of all sorts. Dandillions, snowdrops, tulips, and many more. She doubted brother would want her trailing about in France's territory just to look at flowers, though. Plus, France might catch her. But wasn't she old enough to cope on her own? She was growing older now, why wasn't he trusted to be alone?

Liechtenstein picked a tulip for her brother and started to leave, but stopped on the edge of France's and Swizterland's border. She had heard something rustle.

"Hello...?" She asked, turning around, holding her tulip close. No answer.

She turned around again, and slowly started to walk away. She felt hands on her back suddenly, and was lifted into the air.

"No! Ah, help me, bruder!" She called, afraid of being caught. She might get into trouble for going so far away, but it was better than being kidnapped.

"Ah, dude! Shhh!" A voice said, as she was tossed over his shoulder to be held. "You'll get the Switzy's _attention_!" He was talking quietly, and didn't _sound_ mean. He sounded young.

"B-But will you not hurt me?" She wimpered.

"Uh, _I _won't," he said uncertainly, "But I don't know about the others, though, expecially that darn Russia..."

"W-Wh.. Why are you taking me?"

"China said it would be a good invasion time, and it was best to jack with Germany first!"

"AMERICAAA!" Another voice called, obviously annoyed. "Why you tell captive our plaaan?!"

"...She asked?"

Suddenly, Liechtenstein was grabbed at by another person, who lifted her onto his back. "Don't speak with the prisoner _any_more!"

Liechtenstein sputtered, the air knocked out of her by the sudden hit in the stomach that came with being transfered from person to person.

"Dude, you hurt her!" Liechtenstein assumed this voice was America.

"No, you hurt her! You moved her!"

"No, you did!"

"Stop fighting you twits!" A third voice broke in. "Just _move_ the prisoner _away_ from the border!"

Liechtenstein wimpered in quiet protest.

"Let's take her to my home and put her in a jail cell, for all I care."

"Look how young she is, aru!" China protested. "We can't leave such a cute thing to be lost in jail cell!" He lifted Liechtenstein higher on his back.

"She's a PRISONER." Liechtenstein got a good look at her captors. The third voice was blonde with large eyebrows and green eyes. China... Well, she could only see the back of China's head. He had black hair and red robes on, but that's all Liechtenstein could see. America was tall with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed the happiest and the most carless of the three.

"But she is still adorable child aru."

"I-I'm not a child..." Liechtenstein spoke up. "I-I'm nearly-"

"You're still young to me! I am nearly 4,000 years!" China said, laughing.

"HOLY CRAP YOU'RE A DINOSAUR."

After a bit of aruging, they managed to get to France's base, just as night fell. Sadly, Switzerland was only a short walk away, so Liechtenstein was forced underground.

Where she was "mointered" by England (who's name was revealed on the way).

It real terms; England dozed off while Liechtenstein started to tear up and cry, silently weaping until dawn's light hit the small window at the tip of the room. She never woke England, nor tried to escape, thinking that would make it worse. she wondered of home, and the man who had been visiting her recently; Germany.

Germany was the reason she had been kidnapped, really. He was who they wanted, anyway. Why did she not feel mad? Why did she not want to scream and cry at the thought of the man who got her stuck with five strange men? Why did her face heat in a blush at mention of his name?

No. No, that couldn't be it. Maybe he felt the sa_**- NO!**_ Bruder wouldn't like that! ...And it wasn't true!

... ... ...

Germany was actually smiling, heading over to Swizterland's house to see Liechtenstein.

This had bcome part of his morning rotine. Wake up. Fail to wake up Italy. Eat. Get dressed. Brush hair. Visit Zwingli household. Wake Liechtenstein. And that was just in about an hour.

But, as Germany arrived today, he was greeted by a gun to the forehead.

"_Where did you put my sister?_" An angered blonde boy, known as Switzerland, growled behind the trigger.

"Vwhat? Vwhat do v'you mean?" Germany asked uneasily, in his heavily accented English.

"She was missing from bed this morning. _Where is she_?" With realization, Germany saw he was serious about this, as he usually was. Just... He actually seemed frightened and unprepared. His hair unbrushed, his hat missing, and in a pink-dress-like-pair of pajamas.

"I v'don't know... Have v'you seen any trails...?" He didn't like being the one infront of the gun, and not behind the trigger.

"_No_, I'm kind of _busy_ looking for her!"

Germany sighed. "V'I will help v'you look for Lili..."

... ... ...

Liechtenstein was woken from her sleep by a smiling French man.

"Madame, will you come with me?"

She looked up, her eyes stinging, and she couldn't hold back the sobs. her face streaked with hot, salty tears as she noticed her hands were tied. They had tied her hands in her sleep!

"Oh, no. madame, don't cry..." France said, petting her hair softly, feeling bad for helping the Allies almost torture a young girl like this. He sighed as she wouldn't stop.

"Okay, then," France sighed. "I'll untie you, okay...? Just...Je vous en prie, arrêter de pleurer... "

Liechtenstein looked up at him. Would he actually be nice to her? She nodded. She would stop crying if she was untied, quite happily.

France asked her to stand and turn around. Liechtenstein did, and she could feel France hesiatate as he untied her bonds. Would she try to escape?

"Madame, promise to not run?"

Liechtenstein's eyes widened. She hadn't been thinking of escape, really. She slowly nodded she wouldn't run, and France untied her. But, he held her shoulders. No escaping for Lili.

"Ah, thank you, Madame Liechtenstein." France thanked her. "Follow me, please."

... ... ...

Germany and Switzerland had stopped for a moment now, sweating and unlucky.

Suddenly, they were both hit with an idea.

"Allies." They said in unison. They looked at each other.

"V'Let's go." Switzy replied to him with a nod and they raced off into the breaking dawn, not caring any longer. They had to find her. Germany needed his love. Switzerland needed his sis.

... ... ...

Liechtenstein, who felt bound by her promise not to run, sat in the back of America's car as they drove up the road. Everyone was talking, and China was trying to keep America focused on the road.

I said _trying_, mind you.

They stopped at England's home for a break from being on the road. Liechtenstein was directed to a room to wait in, near the back of the house. She had no tears left to cry, and simply sat there in misery.

Until she heard whispers, unlike any of the Allies' voices. She looked around herself, spotting a small window at the top of the room, again. She watched feet shuffle and rustle. Then they both ran from her small view. A few minutes later, she heard a bang, screams, and gunshots.

And a yelling voice, saying, "Hey! Everyone, down or I shoot!" Then the rapid running of feet and slamming of doors. Her door was opened, and she looked up to her hero in green; Germany.

Germany rushed up to her, looked her over, and started asking questions like, "V'are you okay?," "V'did they harm you?," and, "Can v'you v'walk?"

Liechtenstein giggled, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. "I am fine now, you are here."

They were torn from this lovely momment at sound of a yelp, and America (alongside England) rushed to the door.

"Uh v'oh..." Germany murmured quietly as the advancing parties marched forward.

All Liechtenstein could think was, "Why do I fall for ze trouble markers?"

_**(( There you are didn't give name, a GerLeich one-shot thing.**_

_**I realize, after typing, I forgot Russia. ASDFGHKL;'**_

_**Well, that works, right? He**__**heh... Oops...**_

-DR54321

_**P.S. - Yay, new chapter size record!**_


	3. Ayumi Kudou's Request

His eyes opened slowly. He looked to his right, and saw Germany. He saw _Germany_ cuddled against his arm, sleeping with a smile. His eyes widened, and starting shaking. He looked at his hands. He felt his hair. All... Different. He pushed Germany off, and got up. He felt a few inches.. Shorter... He started running to the restroom, and looked into the mirror.

At sight of the mirror he yelped, "I-Italia-?!" He stopped talking, noticing his voice was higher. He was having issues keeping his eyes open. He could _feel_ his hair bounce off his head slightly. His hair was brown, and his uniform missing.

All that hadn't changed: His eyes. There were still a deep, deep brown.

He gasped deeply, hoping this was all just in his head. Maybe he was asleep.

Maybe.. Maybe...

He inched back into his room, looking at Germany sleeping. He slowly poked him awake. He was greeted by the fimilair, friendly honey-brown eyes of his ally; Italy.  
"I don't wanna wake up yet, Doitsu..." He had _Germany's _voice! It took a few moments, but he seemed to realize he was in a different body.

His next words were, "H-Help."

_**... ... ...**_

England woke, yawning loudly. Only when he opened his green eyes did he realize he was in a dump. It was gross! With chip bags on the floor and stains in the carpet, England begun to clean. Only after the house was clean did he realize something was amuk. His hands looked different. He was wearing some odd new clothing. He touched his face, starting to panic. His features were different...! He was taller... He realized the shape of his eyes were the same. Maybe... Maybe...!

He ran towards the bathroom, looking in the mirror.

"That bloody America!" He yelled in a voice that wasn't his.

He ran outside, into the steaming afternoon. He just kept running, never breaking a sweat. He had to warn the others. He had to find a way to fix it all.

... ... ...

With a silent motion, America rose out of bed. He didn't want to talk, suddenly, as if he was forgetting something. He walked happily into the next room. It was quite dark, so he couldn't tell this wasn't his house.

He was alerted by three shivering countries who were trembling. They each raised a plate towards him.

The shortest one said, "P-P-Peachka?" He offered him a bowl of soup.

The tallest said, "S-Some Shchi, Sir?" He did the same.

The one in the middle said, "Syrniki?" And held up a platter of some pancake-like-food.

America glanced at the three plates and bowls. He glanced at the three wincing people. He looked down and saw he was wearing a scarf.

"Dudes," he sounded odd, speaking American words with a Russian accent, "Why am I in Russia's house? ...Oh." He grasped his throat. "I-I'm... Russia... A-And I lost to myself..."

"Sir?" They said in unison, their trembling stopping.

"Are you okay?"

America seemed to be slowly processing his situation. "Get me... A burger. And a M*cShake_. Now_." The three dashed away uncertainly, and went to go fill out his order.

He needed to think. But America was never a man of words. He was a man of action. He ran out, rushing to get to the Allies' Conference Room,

... ... ...

He woke up, yawning. It took him _seconds _to notice his voice had changed, as he muttered, "Maple..." As he streached. That was new. He rubbed his sleeve. Velvet. New.

His hair felt long and stringy. It was also in a ponytail behind his head. New.

He started sweating from quiet panic. He, Mattew Williams (Or Canada), was terrifed.

And for once, he wished he wasn't noticed as he himself, ran towards him yelling, "M-My bodyy! We're going to the meetinnng!"

... ... ...

He awoke with a smile, as he usually did. He walked from his room, expecting to be greeted by his baltics, but, instead was greeted by an angry man.

"I heard, you bloody pervert!" He said, pushing his shoulder. "Why would you try that on _Berlin_?! She's barely used to being a capital!"

"Kolkolkol, whut are you talking about..?" Caught in the moment, he didn't notice. "I did not do anything to Jinzel but follow..."

"Oh _really_?!" He blinked three times. Russia didn't want to back down, and Eroupe was _mad_. The _bad _type. A tense silence errupted, as a man's memory simply imploding. He forgot the start from the end. He forgot the left from the right. He forgot whut _time _even ment.

Russia's 'Flight or Fight' method was sent into motion as they begun to fight, Russia landing the first blow on Eroupe's shoulder. Eroupe responded with a swift hit to the face and kicked at Russia's legs, knocking him down. Russia whirled around, his feet hitting Eroupe's ankle, forcing him down, too. They both rushed to their feet, Eroupe diving for Russia and throwing down. They both stopped in an instant as a door creaked open.

"Hey, Francis, there's a..." Asia looked towards the two men fighting. "...Can I not leave you alone for _two _minutes, Mark?"

"Uhh... No?" Eroupe said uneasily, blinking twice and getting up.

"I'm sorry, France." Asia said, helping Russia up. "He's been doing this alot..."

"Fr-Francis..?" Russia mumbled.

"...Oh!" Asia looked at his eyes intently. "You've been changed! I'm sorry. You're... Ivan. Rossiya!"

Russia nodded, golden curls of hair falling in his face. He growled slightly, but ignored them.

"Come with me!" Asia grabbed his hands, excited. "I've been changed, too. Me and England are fixing this, but we need everyone to attend the meeting."

Russia nodded. "But then who are you?"

Asia, or whut was believed to be Asia, drew quiet.

"Does it matter? Let's go!" Eroupe pushed them along.

... ... ...

France had already awoken, abd was cooking int he kitchen. After he finished his food, he laughed in triumph. His food was amazing! No one could dissagree.

He sat down and begun to eat, but whut got him was the _flying rabbit_.

"Ze..."

"Hey, England! I came just to see you!" It giggled, flying around his head.

France's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

It stopped, landing on his head. "Are you _not_ England? You look like him!"

France got up and calmly walked towards a mirror. "I am nothing like him..."

"You are, you are!"

France, disbelievingly, looked into the mirror.

And screamed.

... ... ...

England paced as Russia arrived with 'Asia' and . Wait, no! Not .exe! Sorry. Wrong document.

England suddenly slammed his hands on the table.

"How're we going to fix this bloodying problem?!"

The three looked at each other without a clue.

_**(( **_**Ayumi Kudou**_**: **__Can you do a oneshot where G8, including China switches eachothers  
body_.

_Italy in Germany's.  
Germany in Japan's.  
Japan in Italy's.  
China in Canada's.  
Canada in China's.  
America in Russia's.  
Russia in France's.  
France in England's.  
England in America's.  
_

**Ayumi Koudou**_**: I'm pretty sure I can! If you will read above if you haven't; There is your story! I'm new to body switches, so I apologise if this was terrible.**_

_**-DR54321**_


	4. Reba G's Request

It was a world meeting, and everyone was talking. Oddly enough, Germany didn't seem to wish to stop them. He was enjoying his talk with Eroupe and Asia.

"...And then we ate." Eroupe said, finishing his story.

"Well, anything good usually ends in pasta." Asia laughed.

"How'd you know?"

"I was there, remember?"

"Uh... N... Yes! I mean yes! Bloody short-term memory-loss.."

Asia just nodded. Hey, it was a touchy subject.

Italy poked Eroupe's head. "Segna-senpai! Can we go get food?"

"Oo, pasta? Sure-"

"Nein." Germany said, cutting him off. "We still v'ave meeting to attend to."

"Aww, but Doitsuuu!"

Leaving them to aruge, Asia stepped away. She headed across the room and greeted Rululu, who was acting uneasy.

"Hey, Starlocked. Whut's wrong?"

"Something's about to happen..." Rululu said, looking at Asia. "I saw the number thirteen seven times today. A bad combanation, y'know."

Asia shifted uneasily. "You're sure?"

Rululu nodded, making Asia's hair stand on end. Goosebumps, if you please.

"Oh, okay..." Asia left her to talk to the wall (which was _not_ a wall to Rululu), and hopefully away from her almost-always-correct prophecies. She walked up to a laughing Dennmark.

"Herro!"

He turned. "Hey, Asia!"

But, we'll focus on Rululu. She was chatting with a _sound wave_, a new form of commnication Kore had found. Infact, she was talking to Kore himself.

"So, a crack in the wall?"

"Sort of..." Rululu responded.

"Can you not tell?"

"No."

"Fan- bloody -tastic."

"Yup."

Kore sighed, his image flickering. "Staying positive now, how's the meeting? Anything happen to Asia? America die yet?" He said coldly.

"Yes, no."

His eyes widened in the image Rululu was _hearing_. "Whut happened to her?"

"Oh, she was attacked. Nothing major."

"She hurt? Who did it?"

"Oh, just..." Rululu blinked, suddenly... Unknowing. "Just... Uh..."

"Rululu?"

"I..." She heard a drum's beat. "...Kore. Kore, it's starting. Stop talking to me."

"Whut is-"

"STOP."

Once she couldn't _hear _the _image _any longer, she stood up and called the countries and continets to attention.

"Everyone." She paused, creating an air of suspense. "...Brace yourselves."

Suddenly, America fell to his knees. He was gripping his chest in pain. Asia kneeled by him.

Then Africa fell down, on his face, fainted. Summie (Their nickname for Southern America) fell, too. Rululu quickly realized whut was happening. She had to stop it.

"Okay, guys, hang on!" She said, speaking quickly. "I'll fix this! I promise you!" And, with that, she ran.

Asia, then, fell on America's chest. She felt like her body was being torn away from itself, like an implosion rushing around a set course. She kept her consiousness purpously. She had to stand tall with America, as she always did.

Weren't they the heroes?

"Get... Up..." Asia helped America to his feet. They would be the bond that kept the world until Rululu could fix it.

Or... Sonic?

The floor split. She watched the divided countries start to try and move away, more or less the floor doing move the dividing.

Poor Earth. This is how Earth was divided into two people.

Er, hemispheres.

**(( ****Reba G**_**:**__*reads story above* ooookay that looks kinda fun. Here's a request: Have you seen a walkthrough or played Sonic Unleashed? If you did, how do you think the world splitting apart affected the nations?_

**Reba G**_**: Does this answer your question? :3**_

_**-**_DR54321


	5. Italylover21's Request

Germany proded Italy again. "Italia, we have training to v'o."

"No... Please, Doitsu..." He wouldn't even open his eyes! ...Well, he usually had them closed... "My stomach... Hurts..."

"...I'm going to call Nihon to v'heck on v'you.." He said, walking out to get to his only non-mobile phone.

Italy just stayed in bed, hurting. He needed sleep, but whut if Doitsu didn't bellieve him...?

He stayed awake, waiting for the hard thumps of Germany's shoes against the staircase.

They came after five minutes of so. The door opened. Doitsu sat by him on the bed, pulling a book off his stand.

"He v'aid he would v'e here soon." Germany said, putting his glasses on and flipping to his page.

... ... ...

Japan was slightly worried. He knew a few good medical treatments, but nothing more like Asia or Canada might. Whut if Italy got something like... Cancer?! No, no, no. Japan had to tell himself that it was probably just a stomach virius. He was just worrying for no reason. He continued on the short trail to Germany's house.

Maybe... He would get better in a day or two, and they could return to training!

Or... He would get some terrible, unhelpable illness that that they can't cure.

No.. No...

... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

Germany promised Italy the day off after the dianogise. Japan had drove himself mad with false ideas. All it was was a stomach virius! Italy may up-chuck a bit, maybe feel pain in his stomach, but that's about it. Japan said that he just needed to rest a bit. And, stay still.

Germany stood before a saddened, wincing Italy.

"Do you v'want v'anything?"

He wimpered before saying, "Won't you stay with me, Doitsu..?"

"...I v'ave to make wood clocks..." He sighed. "But v'ine. I will." He walked out of the room, completely against whut he just said, and Italy dozed off.

When Italy awoke, Germany was in a chair beside the bed, reading a green book. Infront of him was a tray, on which lay a bowl of soup.

Italy was feeling better. He could move without too myuch pain surging through his stomach. He slowly sat up, and reached for the bowl. Germany got up and plucked the bowl from the table, told him to sit up, and _then _gave it to him.

"Thank you, Doitsu..." He said warmly, drinking from the bowl.

"N-No problem.." He was shy, really. Germany looked away.

Once that bowl was empty, Germany acted as a maid for Italy. He put away the things he drank from, he helped him with pillows, he helped Italy to sit up, and he helped Italy walk when he was going to. Even a sick Italy was fun to take care of.

Germany was helping Italy down the hallway when he colasped on Germany, panting.

He was murmuring, "Doitsu... Doitsu, it hurts..."

Germany picked him up. "V'are you okay, Italia?"

Italy kept his eyes shut, only saying, "Doitsuu..." Ocainsionally. Germany began to worry even more, not caring whut he had to do if he could only help Italy. He carried Italy back to his room and set him in bed, petting his head.

Germany watched Italy fall asleep, he watched him sleep, and he was extremely worried. Was Italy dying? Was he in pain? Was Germany worrying just as much as Japan had?

Italy's eyes slowly opened. He looked at Germany and smiled.

"Hello, Doitsu..." He yawned. "...Were you worried..?"

Germany looked away. Italy laughed. "I knew you were, vee!" He hugged Germany, laughing warmly.

_**(( **_**Italylover21**: _Oh can you do a gerita where Italys sick and Germany has to take care of him? Please! Thank you __

**Italylover21**_: __**Welcome.**_

_**I actually had the virius I gave Italy. IT. HURTS. I dulled it down so Italy would be puking as much as I did. Nor would he sneze on people accidentally, or cough his guts out.**_

_**The virius effects your body as a whole, weakening everything. It makes you stop wanting to move, thus is why Italy colaspes on Germany in the corridor.**_

_**And, mine only lasted about six hours, so I didn't colasp!**_

_**Responses**_

__**Reba G**_**: Welcome, and HOW DID YEW KNOW? HA HA, I WASN'T BEING LAZY...**_

_**And, either way, I still think the World Confrence Room would be where the Earth was split. I think both America and Asia would fail to keep it together, and, y'know... Then Sonic would just... Zippity do daw in there... AND FIX IT.**_

_**P.S. - I only played the demo of Sonic Unleashed, and watched three videos on it (which were just previews)... So, yeah, of course it was terrible. I'll find someone who's played it, watch them, and write your other request. I apologise.**_

_**Of course I will. No lazyness THIS time.  
Probably.**_

_**And, I MAY rewrite the first one..? I don't know, give me time and don't hold me to this or quote it...**_

** Ayumi Kudou: **_**Oh, good. I though you'd be quite mad and demmand a redo on the story (Which has happened to me before). Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Hope you guys will have more requests!**_

_**-**_DR54321


	6. Another One of Ayumi Kudou's Requests

"Why..." Japan muttered, shaking slightly. "Why is she so scary but kawaii...?"

He was mostly talking to himself, but lower than the two giddy girls around him could hear. He was looking back and forth between the two.

The blonde, Monika, looked at him, gaining the attention of the Italian.

"Are you okay, Japan?"

Japan nodded with a slight blush.

"V'ood." Monika dipped her head and went back to her conversation with Itako.

Japan sighed. It would be easy to just slip away from them, unnoticed, and off into Asia's house for a quiet, relaxing time, but he may run into China... Or worse, the scary Russian girl...

Japan shivered. On that note... They all added up to a very scary five... Of course, Axis didn't call them the Very Scary Five, they called them the Allies.

And... Maybe... Japan looked up. "Wait, N-NO-"

... ... ...

China spit up food at Alice's face. Wait... Alice hates being called Alice. Nevermind, Elizabeth. He spit at Elizabeth.

...Or Alice...

Alice slapped him. "OI! Don't spit at me, you bonker!"

Françoise laughed at them. "Elizabeth, do not call mon amour a bonker."

"Don't call me Elizabeth, you dolt!"

"Don't aruge with each other." China said in annoyance. They dropped silent.

"Haha, girls!" Ameila... No, Emily. She preferred Ameila but... Eh. She grabbed Alice and Françoise in a hug. "We got burgers! The heroine has some for you!"

"Emily, no!" They said in unison.

"Uh, I'm not hungry." Alice said quickly.

"C-Can we not eat them as greasy as be-before...?" Françoise stuttered.

"Aw, c'mon! I know you two could stuff a burger in, too!" And with that, they were gone.

China sighed, happy to seem alone.

But he wasn't.

A weak voice said, "Y-You want somee pancakes, mon Chine...?"

China still jumped, even after as long as they had lived together. "Ack! ...Oh..." He turned to smile at the shy woman behind his chair. "Aww..." He stood up, and, as instinct, tackled her in a hug. "SO KAWAII ARU DESU YO!"

Madeline fell down under the presure. "I-I... Thank you..."

China helped her up. "I would love pancakes from someone so cute aru!"

Madeline shyly smiled and walked into the kitchen to cook for China. China didn't dare to follow, knowing someone would become jellous of his following. A certain girl...

"Kolkolkol..." Anya laughed. "Were you thinking of following Maddie...?"

"N-No..." China shivered at her laughter.

"I will go help cook. You _stay_." She said, playfully stern. Even this was enough to scare people. China watched her leave. He didn't dare to move.

... ... ...

Japan was picked up by the arms. The two girls carrying him laughed as he wimpered.

"We're going to go v'ee ze Allies." Monika told him.

"Maybe they'll have pasta!" Itako laughed, dragging him along, in step with Monika.

"B-But I don't want to go..." Japan murmured weakly.

"So?" Unison was terrifying.

"...Meeep..." Japan wimpered again.

... ... ...

There were knocks on the door. China didn't bother to get up. Five pairs of feet ran to answer the door.

"M-Maple!" Maddie was shoved into the floor.

"Hey!" Amelia was the first to speak, before being shoved away by Françoise.

"Ohonhonhon, hello, madames!" Alice pushed her away.

"...Oh, _you _three." Itako shook slightly, wanting to flee. Alice, Ameila, and Françoise were pushed back by a smiling Anya.

"Hello." The Axis shivered together.

China had become interested in this. He got up, walked to the door, and asked them to continue cooking. The five left, leaving China, Itako, Japan, and Monika.

China, unable to help his fanboy urges, tackled them, screaming, "SO CUUUTEE!"

Itako laughed, Monika blushed, Japan wimpered. Fantastic.

"How are you, China-kun?" Itako asked after they were released.

"Very good. You?"

"..." Itako was obviously distracted. "Do you have any pasta?"

"Uh... I don't know..."

"Why don't we go see?" China ushered them inside, Japan _still _wishing he wasn't there.

...But maybe he could enjoy himself... Maybe, just for Itako...

(( **Ayumi Kudou**: _I'm a easy going person.  
Now can you do a oneshot where everyone in the Axis and Allies were all girls,  
except Japan and China. China has his unwanted harem, while Japan has a small  
crush on the Italian girl and intimated by his German female friend._

__**Ayumi Kudou**_**: Does it matter I made China crush on Germany?  
...How you know I have a small vocabulary: I had to Google harem. **_

__**Italylover21**_**: You're welcome again. **_

__**Reba G**_**: Thank you! I'm actually starting your story now... I apologise! T^T I'mma just watch cutscenes. I couldn't find any good Let's Plays of it. Expect it tomorrow-ish, or soon, depending on when you read this.**_


	7. Another One of Reba G's Requests

He gasped, stopped from falling off the edge by a small girl. He thanked her, but she was trying to get his attention. Why, at a time like this, would she distract the hero? He couldn't miss a step or be hit by a tower's blade. He shook his head, trying to get her to stop. The girl was percistant, and tried again to get him to look. He gave in, not wanting to be hit by the blades, and looked to where she was pointing.

"Whut is that...?" America noticed a... Hedgehog with fangs? Talking to... A... Flying... Whut. Fox. And... Another fox? Two tails? ...Whut?!

He had to investigate further, but whut would he do about Karma? The poor girl was only a toddler_*****_... And, he had to get that darkened gem!

"Hold on, Karma, I need to get this... Be ready to move when I get it, okay?" Karma nodded to him, and he started edging across the small platform, _really not _wanting to fall forward and be hit by metal blades. He gasped in his long-since-shaken courage and closed his eyes. He hadden't been taken from Asia. He hadn't been taken from Eroupe. Earth was whole. He was happy, living each day with his brother and friends. He walked across without a second thought now, lost in these ideas. He almost kicked the gem off the platform in his daze.

He picked it up, and turned to see Karma had followed him. He smiled at her dull face, holding her hand as they climbed down together.

As they got closer, the huge, darkened hedgehog seemed to be telling a story to the two-tailed fox. America stepped closer (hidden behind a nearby mill), and the hedgehog stopped, flicking his ears.

"Whut is it, Sonic?" The flying fox asked.

"I heard something..." Sonic, as America guessed, said.

_Wait, Sonic?_

"Who is it?" The two-tailed fox asked. "Does it sound like Dr. Eggman's machines?"

"No... I didn't think anyone was around here." Sonic looked around them. "Hey, you can come out now. I won't hurt you."

Karma calmly walked out into their feild of sight, America tumbling after. He was trying to stop her, but it seems to have helped..

"Hi sir! I'm Tails!" The two-tailed fox said kindly.

"Who're you?" The flying fairy-fox-thing was suspicous. Sonic laughed.

"Hey, Alfred!"

America joined in his laughter. "Sonic? That's you?"

Karma was more interesting in the flying fox.

"Who... Is that... Mr. Sonic...?" She asked.

"This is Chip!" Sonic said to her. "He crash-landed with me."

"You seem to never miss any excitment.." America joked light-heartedly.

Sonic nodded. "I'll tell you two, too. Come sit with us."

.. ... ..

Asia and Japan sat, side by side, against the alter of the Temple of Gaia. They were told to defend it, and that's whut they were doing.

They heard footsteps, and, in unison, rushed too oppisite sides of the room, behind two collums.

The light flapping of Chip's wings echoed alongside Sonic's shoes as they walked up to the alter.

A moment of dialoge passes, and Sonic sets his gem on the newly-found plate. It glowed green and white, seeming to sparkle. It hovered above them, gleaming until it returned to it's usual green.

Japan leaped out with Asia at them, ready to take the jewel. Sonic saw them both coming, with swords, and backed away.

"Whoa, whoa, wait guys!" He said, Chip flying behind him. "We need that! It could help Chip, and probably Earth!"

They stopped at the alter, turning with a glare.

"Who is Chip?" Unison is scary, aye?

"I am!" Chip said, darting up.

Asia blinked. "You are Sonic...?"

Sonic nodded. "Heard of me?"

"Yes..."

Japan looked at her, a silent conversation happening between them. Finally, Asia nodded, and Japan looked towards him.

"We will allow this. Prepare... Please." The temple begun to shake, and Sonic looked towards the emrald once more.

.. ... ..

A pink hedgehog knocked into Eroupe, and he wasn't happy. He glared and yelled, "Hey, watch out!"

She stopped and walked up to him. "Sorry, but, who're you?"

"I'm... Mark. Just Mark now." He said.

"Why're you so mad?"

"Why am I split from my sisters and brothers?"

"...Are they on different continents?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Better be." Eroupe had a big mouth in a bad mood. Amy didn't like big mouths.

This would be awhile...

.. ... ..

At last, the last continent fell into place, and Earth became one again_**.****_

America raced to the World Confrence room. He had to see Asia and Eroupe again. He had to see Canada and Japan again. He had to.

Where they alive? Did the breaking of Earth split them in half? Where they okay? Not injured?

He left Karma in the dust as he ran. They _had _to be okay. They _were_. ...Right?

_Tell me they're okay... Tell me... _

He stopped, nearly falling into a large ravine.

"..." He stared for a moment, lost. Why did he care? Japan _bombed _him, Canada _hated _him, Eroupe encouraged heading into a war with him, and Asia was a mother _nearby__*******_...

He sighed.

Maybe he shouldn't care.. Maybe... Maybe he shouldn't be a hero, but a villian.

Besides, who would even _care_?

He looked up, into the sky, feeling so many things as once.

It was as compressed as a goodbye-song, but he had so many things to say. His mind over filled, then returned to a nearly empty state.

With one thought in mind, he started running again.

Asia laughed, not letting go of her friends. She was so happy, they were all back together again! ...But one...

A door slung open, and there was the fourth.

Earth was okay, and they were living.

_**(( *Chibi!Karma is adorable to me... XD**_

_****I have a feeling this one is messed up in someway.. ^^'**_

_*****As in an alternate dimension!**_

**Reba G**:_emmm... sort've. From the sound of this fic, you didn't watch the intro  
to Sonic Unleashed but that's ok. the fic was cool. I have another request and  
it's sort've a continuation of this chapter: What if the nation's first met  
Sonic and Chip during these events? And PLEASE watch ATLEAST the cutscenes  
first so it'll make things easier._

Also, thank you for answering my request.  


__**Reba G**_**: Oh my mess I baused up. I AM redoing the first. /Shamed/ **_

_**...I'll redo it soon. Maybe tomorrow... Agh, that was terrible of meee...**_

_**Here's this one. Does it matter that Tails & Amy were there too...? Eheheh...**_

_**Sorry if I got the continents wrong & stuff. **_

_**Whut I think: Well, Sonic looks bad-a in werehog form, Chip is adorable, and Mr. Pickles is hilarious. He seems to be ALOT like me... XD By the way, I didn't watch the last few cutscenes so I could still play the game myself.**_

_** Ayumi Kudou: XD I see where you're coming from. Ever seen a Nyo!Wy Fanfiction? ...I haven't... Or Nyo!Hutt River, or Nyo!Seborga?**_

_**..Why are they such unpopular countries?! **_

_**Why they left all the countries from the cutsences?**_

_**...Probably coppyright issues... **_

_**-DR54321**_


	8. My First Request

She laughed, walking with her cane, her coat's tail flapping against her legs. Simply walking down the street was torture to her senes, and she _loved _laughing, so it would usually help her cope with the pain.

She listened to the lovely tapping of her boots against the ground as she walked, but stopped at the song of rustles. Scratch, pause. Scratch, pause. Like someone was.. Heaving. Crying.

Someone was crying. Nearby her. And he was troubled indeed.

She quietly peeked around the edge of the nearby brick house. In the alleyway, a young man in a large, red jacket was sobbing quietly. _He must be terrified... _She thought uneasily.

"Young sir," She said, gaining his attention. "...Are you unable to sleep at night?"

He looked up at her. He _had _been having terrible dreams! A dream of a rude, demonic... _Him _was the most vivd and frightening. Recent dreams of cuppycakes and the Great Depression were keeping him on-edge. He had sweet dreams before, like any person would, but they stopped as he was hit and pummeled from all sides by terrible dreams.

He nodded.

"Well," She laughed, "No one knows whut I look like, and no one knows where I come from. Are you sure you can trust me?"

"..But I can see you just there.."

"A disguise," She explained.

"Oh... Well, I-I guess I can..." He said, feeling a need to trust her.

"Okay, then!" She smiled with glee. "...Here, let's make a promise with our pinkies."

"For whut?"

"I'll take away all your bad dreams, m'dear." She said, offering him her finger.

Hesitantly, he took it. They shook and broke from each other.

"Now," she grinned, "where do you live? I'll eat the Träume there."

... ... ...

She walked into his apartment. It wasn't big, it wasn't small, and it wasn't messy.

"So.. Here. T-This is my home..." He said, looking at her curiously as she tapped against walls and the floor with her cane.

"Pas de pièges?" She asked.

"...Pas que je s-sache..." He said uneasily.

"Wie viele verschiedene wika maaari kang makipag-usap?"

"Uh... Dos?"

"Ah. Wǒ shuō tāmen suǒyǒu." She said, laughing.*

"I only can speak French and En-English, though..." He said.

"Then I will speak in English." She said, tapping his muffed head with her cane.

"...So h-how do you take my evil d-d-dreams away..?"

"Go to sleep." She said, and her smle seemed to change.

_**(( *"No traps?" She asked.**_

_**"...Not that I know of..."**_

_**"How many different (langauge changes) langauges do you speak?"**_

_**"Uh... Two?"**_

_**"Ah. I speak them all." She said, laughing.**_

_**Name the refrences and get a metacookie.**_

_**I wrote this while I catch up on my other story's chapters and the other three requests... Sorry. T^T**_

-DR54321


	9. Otaku-Jewel's Request

The man sat at his old laptop, uneasy. America was behind him, urging him on. He had to play. America would make him.

"America aru," He started, "The tittle screen looks creepy. Are you sure-"

"Heck yea, dude!" He laughed, patting the man's back. "It'll be fun, I promise!"

He decided it would be a good idea to give him headphones.

"...Will there be loud music?"

"Just play!" America whined.

He sighed, moving his mouse to click as he was told by America.

"Collect the pages" appeared on his screen, and he bit his lip.

"Now, all you have to do is find the pages!"

"How do I move?"

"W, A, S, and D, or the arrows!" He said, beginning to leave.

"Uhhh..."

"Have fun!" And with that, America left, leaving him in the darkened room.

He sighed, hearing his door _click! _as it was locked. America was up to something.

He shifted, not really wanting to play with his headphones on. Maybe America was telling the truth! Maybe the game would be cute... Maybe it would have H llo K!tty...

He ventured forth in the game. It didn't take long for him to come across a note, and he almost stopped playing as he picked it up. He was terrified.

_This is not Hel^o K#tty... _He thought.

He ventured a bit farther, coming across a bathroom complex... If it was... He walked in, finding another page and clicking it. He shook at the noise, having a bad feeling.

He turned, and screamed as his screen errupted into static. He threw his pink headphones off, into the floor, and curled up in his chair.

His eyes narrowed, feeling complete rage. "AMERICAAA ARUUU!"

.. ... ..

America patted the Canadain's head. "It'll be finnne!"

Canada was the only one he decided to stay with as they played. He knew it was easy for him to get nightmares.

"O-O-Okay..." He clicked the mouse and the game opened. He looked around.

"Where... America, is this one of your h-horror games?"

"Just play, okay?"

Canada's hand started twitching (some would belive it to be shaking) as he moved his character around.

"Collect all 8 pages..." America narrated, getting a kick out of Canada's fear.

"D-Don't say it like that.." Canada wimpered. He found a page on a stone.

"...You pick it up with a left mouse click." America explained, becoming unamused at Canada's small knowlage of controls.

"Oh." He gasped as a loud sound effect played into his (red and white, with red a maple leaf) headphones. "..W-Whut was..?!"

"C'était l'Homme mince..._*****_" He said, laughing. Only sentence he EVER wanted to learn in French. So worth it.

Canada started shaking, truthfully and honestly this time. "A-Amérique...! Quel est l'homme mince?!"_******_

"Uh.. Whut?"

Canada looked back to his screen just as a high-pitched squeal played into his headphones. He tripped backwards and fell, only to get up and run after America's fleeding shillouiate.

.. ... ..

France stopped as soon as America showed him the screen.

"Baise-moi courir, Amérique." France said, hands shaking slightly. "Pourquoi voudriez-vous jamais, jamais me faire jouer ce jeu terrible!?"***

"Wat." America said, confused and only knowing English.

"It means I will never play this horrible game! And I curse you for trying to make me!"

America took two steps back and ran from the attacking Frenchman.

.. ... ..

_Moving on..._ America thought as he walked with a limp. _Maybe the Russian would like to play._

He was unhappy that France had already played. He really wanted to show him he could learn another langauge.

_Never mind that. For now, Just focus._

He tapped on Russia's door and was greeted by a trembling boy.

"O-Oh... Hello, Mister America..." He said.

"Hey, dude!" America greeted, trying to greet him with a fistbump, but, instead, hitting him.

"Ow..."

"Bro, can you fistbump?"

"W-Whut is that...?"

It took him a few minutes, but...

**LATVIA learned FISTBUMP!**

"One..." America counted. "Two... Three..."

And their knuckles hit. **A FISTBUMP was recieved!**

"C-Cool..." Latvia said quietly.

"Latviaa...?" A hollow voice asked. "What are you doing at door...?"

"N-Nothing Mister Russia!" He jumped, shaking again. "Mister America is here to see you!"

Latvia exchanged places with Russia at the door.

"Ah, hello Amerika.." His body seemed to emit purple smoke.

"Hey bro!" He laughed. "I brought my laptop and I want you to play something."

Dull and straight-forward. Quite like America.

"Is it a game about you?" He asked.

"I sure hope not! I still have my face!"

Russia's head tilted. "All... Right, I will play a game."

"Cool dude!" And he rushed in, letting himself inside.

"Kolkolkol..." Russia laughed. "I can squish him here, in my hands. Fill him with corruption.."

.. ... ..

_That one didn't end well.. _He sighed, rubbing his bruised neck_. I didn't even get to make him play before he strangled me..._

He grinned, regonizing his acomplishment.

"I made four of the Allies play Slender with me!" He said, fistpumping happily.

Little did he know, four very mad people were behnd him, hiding. He didn't know that they were bound to attack, and were going to bind him to a chair and make him play Amnesia.

He didn't know. You _shouldn't_ know. But here they goes, eyes flaring.

_**(( *"It was the Slender man..." or "It was the Thin man..." in French.**_

_****"A-America...! Whut is the Slender Man?!" Or thin instead of Slender.**_

_*****WARNING! This includes a multilangauge curse.  
Translation: "Fu** me running, America." France said, hands shaking slightly. "Why would you ever (or never), ever (or never) make me play this terrible game!?"**_


End file.
